King Triton
King Triton is a major character from Disney's 28th full-length animated feature film, The Little Mermaid and a supporting character in its sequels. His character is somewhat similar to the Greek Mythology sea god, Poseidon. He was voiced by the late Kenneth Mars in the first two films and by Jim Cummings in the third film. Biograpghy Triton is the king of the underwater Kingdom of Atlantica. He is a huge merman, husband later widower of Queen Athena, and the father of seven daughters: Aquata, Andrina, Arista, Attina, Adella, Alana and Ariel. He is also the father-in-law of Prince Eric and the grandfather of Ariel and Eric's daughter Melody. As King of Atlantica, he has in his possession a powerful magical trident which appears to be made of gold. It emits a glowing light and typical sound when in use. Furthermore he has a crown and two arm bracelets, which also appear to be made out of gold. His arch-enemy was Ursula, the old sea-witch who was once a senior member of the Court of King Triton. She has for many years been seeking a way to exact her revenge upon King Triton for banishing her from the kingdom and become queen of the ocean. Trivia *The death of King Triton's wife, Queen Athena, may be the reason why he forbade Ariel and his other daughters from interacting with humans in the original film. * In The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea, it seems that Triton's overprotectiveness came to Ariel, his daughter, as both of them forbade from their daughters (Ariel in Triton's case, and Melody in Ariel's case) to do something they wanted (Going up to the surface in Triton's case, and Going to the sea in Ariel's case). However, both Triton and Ariel did this to protect their daughters from a danger (Human who might kill Ariel in Triton's case, and Morgana in Ariel's case). * A theory among Disney fans is that King Triton, alongside his daughters (including Ariel) are related to Hercules. King Triton confirms that Poseidon is his father in one of the episodes of the animated series, and if true, would make him cousins with Hercules, whose father is Zeus whose brother is Poseidon. However, it is not confirmed whether or not the disney incarnation of Poseidon is fact his father as Hercules is set roughly 3000 years before The Little Mermaid. However this can also be countered by the fact that King Triton is technically a god and thus is immortal. Navigation Category:Male Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Monarchs Category:Elderly Category:Aquatic Category:The Little Mermaid Heroes Category:Kingdom Hearts Heroes Category:Empowered Category:Arrogant Category:Wise Category:Straight man Category:Merfolk Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Nurturer Category:Tragic Category:Warriors Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Control Freaks Category:House of Mouse Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Heroic Misanthropes Category:Wrathful Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Lawful Good Category:Magic Category:Neutral Good Category:One-Man Army Category:Insecure Category:Leaders Category:Soul Searchers Category:Aristocrats Category:Remorseful Category:Anti Hero Category:Misguided Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Pacifists Category:Independent Category:Male Damsels Category:Strong-Willed Category:In Love Category:Heroes who had a secret past Category:Officials Category:Heroic Xenophobes Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Classic Heroes Category:Famous Category:Parents Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Deities Category:Wealthy Category:False Antagonist Category:Humanoid Category:Paranoid Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Dreaded Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Brutes Category:Mentally Ill Category:Mythical Category:Mythology Category:Related to Villain Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Traitor Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Sympathetic Category:Master of a Villain